Me, Invasions, and Evasions
by theclassIdiot
Summary: D class is defeated! However, before our heroes could celebrate, B class declares war on them. As they begin preparing for the war, an unexpected event comes up. What will happen to F class? Sequel to Me, Summoners, and Wars. The sequel to this is also out. Please find Me, FFF, and Running.
1. Me, Class B, and Evasions

Hey guys! Well, the last chapter for the second fanfic didn't really go as how I planned before. Originally, it was going to be Himeji who took out the class rep, but I changed it to Minami since I felt like that no one would accept the challenges by the other F class members. It wasn't really my best chapter, but it wasn't really that bad, right? Right?

Anyhow, this is the third fanfic. Of course it is continuing where the second one left off at. To refresh everything that has happened so far, Akihisa, Yuuji, Minami, Shouko, and Hazuki went on a vacation to Tokyo (the first fanfic). After they got back, Class D declared war on Class F (the second fanfic). On the end, Class F still won against Class D. Now Class B is declaring war on Class F, as mentioned in the last fanfic.

Well, I really do not want to hold you guys up, so let us begin this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE<strong>

'Class B is declaring war on Class F!' That was the last thing I heard yesterday. Damn it! Why does it have to be after our war with Class D!? Why after we were weakened down!?

"Yuuji! Any news on the situation?"

I called out to my best/worst friend, Sakamoto Yuuji, also known as out class rep.

"Besides them attacking us today, I have not heard anything else."

"Damn it. How are we suppose to win?"

"Akihisa, I do have a plan. Why do you think I prepare weapons again?"

"Eh? So, we're going to kill them?"

The last time we did that, it was for that messanger from Class B.

"Well, that's one way to put it."

"So, is that it?"

"I don't think poisining them will be enough. At least they'll be delayed long enough for us to replenish some of our scores after the battle begins."

One of the rules state that a student could begin replenishing his or her own score once a battle begun by taking a replenishment test, assuming that they were not killed yet. However, once you have been killed, you have to take remedial classes with a devil-like man, Ironman, for the rest of the war.

"What do you mean by that Yuuji?"

"I'll tell you later. We better get ready."

Right now, we have about thirty minutes before the war begins.

"Well, I want to check how much points you have all and all, Akihisa. I figure that it'll be easier if I see your avatar first hand rather than having you write down your score. Besides, it'll be funny when everyone says your pathetic score (1746)."

So Yuuji wants to see my score, eh. Well, I don't mean to brag, but I've gotten better (967).

* * *

><p>"Why can't we summon our avatars?"<p>

Yuuji asked the teacher that entered the room a few minutes ago, Ironman. An argument begun between Yuuji and Ironman.

"Because I said so! That's why!" Ironman yelled.

After he left, I asked Yuuji a question.

"What should we do now?"

I could see a happy look on Yuuji's face.

"Well, looks like Lady Luck is on our side. Akihisa, I think you know what we must do."

"Hm? Ah, yes. Let's go Yuuji!"

*dash*

* * *

><p>"Damned old granny!"<p>

"YOU DAMN BRATS! Why the hell are you barging in here? You should knock first!"

"Sorry damned old granny."

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"It's too late now, damn brats!"

"Whatever. I think you already know why we're here. What's going on with the system now?"

"Nothing! The system is going under some maintenance."

"So, in other words, you screwed up while you tried improving the system?"

He's so blunt like that.

"…"

The principle is just sitting there, not saying a single word.

"I could always rely on you to find out about stuff like this, you damn brat. Yes, there was a problem with the system, so the war between you and B class has to be postpone until tomorrow. Now, is there any other questions?"

"No, but I assume you don't want us to tell anyone about our conversation just now, correct?"

"Of course! If people found out about this, that'll make it harder on us, especially if it gets to the parents. The last thing we need is a bunch of parents being angry at us for us screwing up."

"Alright, we won't say anything of this. But, we want a full day of self study periods."

"And why the hell should I allow this?"

"Well, we never let anyone figure out _any _problems the system had before, such as the test of courage event, when you tried improving the system, but you made a bunch of monsters..."

"If it'll make you damn brats leave me alone for awhile and keep you shut with such events, then I'll approve. Now leave!"

* * *

><p>"Yuuji, what now? We got lucky that the war's not going on today, but what should we do now?"<p>

Yuuji and me are out in the hallway now, going back to Class F.

"Of course we have to take advantage of the situation, so we'll have everyone take tests to replenish their scores. However, for right now, you, Hideyoshi, and Kouta will not take tests, along with myself. We need to strategize first."

"So, we're going to take out Nemoto?"

"Not directly, but yes."

"Not directly?"

"Our aim is the students. We're not going after Nemoto, but rather the other students. Thus, we'll do it indirectly of Nemoto."

"But how are we suppose to achieve peace? Wouldn't that anger them even more?"

I do bring up a good point. If we anger them, they would most likely want to attack us more.

"Just follow my plan, and we'll be able to do it."

* * *

><p>Back in our Class F. Home not-so-sweet home. The classroom is dusty. The windows are all smashed up, and we're forced to use plastic bags to cove the holes in it, but even with those, cold breezes enters our class. We're also forced to using short tea tables and torn-out cushion-less cushions.<p>

"Oi! Kouta! We're going to need your help real quick."

"... What do you need me to do?"

That was fast.

"Take these. When I tell you, I want you to use them on our target."

"... You can count on me."

Yuuji gave Kouta some darts. They had some kind of deadly aura surrounding them.

"Oh, and may I borrow your recorder?"

"Here is a spare."

I don't really see the purpose of bringing a spare recorder. Maybe one to record the lesson for a day, but it's unnecessary for having spares.

Putting that aside, I want to ask Yuuji a question.

"Yuuji, what did you give Kouta?"

"A last resort."

"A last resort?"

What does he mean by 'a last resort?'

"I'll go into detail with that later. Oi! Hideyoshi! I'm going to need your help here."

Hideyoshi is a beautiful girl. She is one of the only hopes I have in this class, one of the only things that keep me going.

But what's Yuuji planning this time?

"Alright. Here's the game plan guys. We want B class to not declare war on us. We won't be able to take a lot of tests because of the fact that we have only the lunch break today. During that time, I want everyone to take tests, but _we _need to stop B class."

"Okay, but why shouldn't we also take replenishment tests too? Wouldn't that increase our chances of winning?"

"Do not forget our opponent here. It's Nemoto. He would use any trick he could no matter the cause and effect of it. It's true that taking tests would help us out, but we also leave ourselves wide open for an attack by them. If we don't do this today, then our chances of beating A class would only get smaller. He would, without a doubt, do something to prevent us from taking the tests. That's why we need to keep on the attack."

"But Yuuji, wouldn't they just attack us today?"

Hideyoshi asked Yuuji a question which the both of us didn't want to hear.

"The thing is, they can't. I don't want to get into too much details for why they can't, so let's leave it at that."

"Alright, fine. What can I do then?"

"Ah, well, I need you to speak in this recorder. I need you to imitate the C class's rep Koyama's voice. Could you do that for us?"

"Um, sure. What would you like me to say?"

"Here, read this."

Yuuji handed Hideyoshi a piece of paper.

"Okay. Hold on. He-he-hello-hello. I'm Yuuka Koyama."

Wow. Hideyoshi is the master of imitating voices. Looks like that the drama club is really helpful.

"'What do you want to talk about?'"

"And this."

"'What about Nemoto?'"

"And this."

"'Well, I guess I still do. I was going to give him a letter saying to meet me on the roof.'"

"Alright. Thanks Hideyoshi. I still have one more thing I want you to do. Could you write the letter for us?"

"Yeah, but why me? I'm a guy, so wouldn't it make more sense if a girl does it?"

"That's why we're asking you Hideyoshi."

Hideyoshi is a girl, so it makes sense for me to tell him that.

"Akihisa, I fell troubled every time you tell me that."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Hideyoshi, I really need you to write this letter. It has to look good."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it."

Hideyoshi's writing the letter. While I still have time…

"Yuuji, what's the letter for exactly?"

"I don't think Hideyoshi imitating Koyama would be enough. I rather take the safer route to our success than risking it with just a recording."

"Ah. So, Hideyoshi's writing a love letter?"

"Exactly. Since Hideyoshi has feminine qualities, it'll be best for him to write instead of us."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>So boring. It's been, um, so, it's, still thirty minutes until the first period!? Why can't we at least get a decent clock!?<p>

"Okay, I'm down."

Hideyoshi extended his arm towards me. I know that it's a fake love letter, but I couldn't keep my heart from racing.

_Nemoto,_

_I can't hold my feelings in any longer._

_I, I love you!_

_It was dumb of me to ever break up with you._

_Please, when you get this letter, please meet me on the rooftop._

_Yuuka Koyama._

"Hideyoshi, this can't do."

Eh! What is Yuuji saying? Everything Hideyoshi wrote is a masterpiece!

"Koyama seems more like the calm type. This letter would give off a bad expression of her character. Let me write the letter."

"But Yuuji, you're the ugliest, largest thing I've ever seen! How are you going to be able to write a love letter!?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"YOU WANT TO GO!"

"..."

"Look, I'm going to write the letter, so it shouldn't be bad."

* * *

><p><em>Nemoto,<em>

_Please get your ugly butt up the roof._

_I, I love you._

_So, if you don't come, I'll kill you._

_Love,_

_Yuuka Koyama_

"Um, Yuuji, this seems, well, a bit violent."

"Sorry, I guess my anger just came out."

"..."

"Oh, Akihisa, it's your turn."

So, in the end, I ended up writing the letter. After that, we put the letter in his shoe locker.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Hey guys! I feel bad that it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to do this fanfic. I knew I didn't want another summoner war, so I decided that this won't be a summoner test war. Anyhow, I also wasn't that glad with the ending of my second fanfic, so that's another reason why I wanted to change it up a bit.

Well, anyhow, I am _still _reading the light novels. Volume 10 guys! I'm close to the end, but I have to wait for Volume 12 to translate. Also, because of Volume 8, I want to get a Food for Thought out there, mainly because I was going "what the crap!?" Seriously, I will tell about it in the next Food for Thought, because it's about a person. I bet some of you guys could guess who I'm talking about, but please **do not** say in a review who it is.

Back on track, I know you shouldn't really mess with love, but it's Nemoto here. This dude is a huge *something* in the anime/light novels/manga. So, he gets no love.

Also, Akihisa's the one that ended up writing the love letter, so I wonder how that'll turn out.

Well, thanks for reading this guys! I feel happy now. Really.

Or, and also, I am forming a new team for Baka and Test/Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. Basically, we would help each other write stories (and maybe end up doing a "group project") and talk about the anime, manga, and light novels. It's truly a lot of fun. So, if you guys would like to join, please leave a review. And please make sure that you have an account too. It would make everyones' lives a lot easier.

I also made a new word awhile ago and decided to make it German, thanks to Minami. The word is 'shiballsa.' Like I said, it's German, and that part is because of Minami, and it means, well, hm, I guess fill in the blank.

"What a *BLANK* man you are!"

**Time for the funny story.**

I was reading the author's note for one of the volumes (I think 8 or 9), and the author (Kenji Inuoe) mentions a toilet. The next day, during my H period at school (yes, I am still a student) mentions a toilet that washes your bum for you. I couldn't help but remember Kenji Inuoe because of this. I was laughing my bum off. One of the greatest moments in my life, just following a few others, but the leading one is the discovery of Baka and Test! I think I told that story on Fanpop, and I'm running out of time, so I will save that story for another day.

Well, one more thing. Saturday, the 13th, I will be going down state for Chess. In other words, my team will be going to a city or town, the one I mentioned before with the one car, and play seven games of Chess. It would truly be fun.

Alrighty guys. Please leave a review (especially for the team) and tell me what you guys think of this fanfic so far, and please give your honest opinion of the second one. Was it shiballsay? Was it good? Not enough? Too much? Please tell me. It would truly help me out as a semi-author.

Well, bye guys!


	2. Me, Tricks, and Enemies

Hey guys. Before I begin this chapter, I just want to get one thing out there.

_**VOLUME 11**_

That's right, volume 11 guys. I finally read that volume. I really cannot wait for the next volume to be translated. Basically, here are my thoughts on what I think.

I really don't want the series to end just yet, but at the same time, I want to know what happens in the end. Like, I have a rough idea on what happens in the end, who ends up with who, etc. The reason is because Kenji Inoue and I have the same thinking process, at least that's what it seems like when I read the light novels. Well, I shouldn't really say that. I just so happened to know just about where he was going with each novel For the most part. Also, there is A LOT of foreshadowing in the novels.

Anywho, just to recap on what happened last chapter, B class ended up declaring war, but the system is down, so F class has to find a way to prevent the opposing B class from going to battle against F class.

That's basically the idea on what's going on right now, do without further ado, let us not not not not begin. By the way, that means begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE<strong>

"Alright. Akihisa, did you put the letter in Nemoto's shoe locker?"

"Yes."

"Alright, the trap's set. Hopefully this will work."

Right now, me and Yuuji are walking back to our Class F, talking about how to prevent Class B from attacking us.

"Hideyoshi and Kouta should also be in position to act. Nemoto should be able to hear them."

Yuuji made sure to tell those two to begin once they get to Class B after the bell rings, but I don't know why Nemoto would be able to hear them.

"Why's that?"

"I checked on the classroom beforehand, and Nemoto's sitting in the back. It shouldn't take them this long to get there anyways."

That is true. We may be in different buildings, but we're on the same level. Both the new school building and the old school building are connected by a corridor on each level.

"Alright, we should really get back to class now. The bell's about to ring."

And with that, we quickly headed back to class, speechless.

* * *

><p>"Akihisa, where have you been?"<p>

An angelic voice came to my ears once more.

"Ah, good morning Himeji."

Mizuki Himeji is smart, beautiful, but still deadly when she cooks. I have to avoid that situation the best I could-no, I will avoid that situation.

"Ah, Aki. You're here?"

A girl with a ponytail addressed me. Her name is Minami Shimada.

"That's right. This is the first time you guys are seeing me today."

"Yeah. I heard that they're giving us a free period. Do you guys know why though? it seems a bit weird."

"Oh about that-"

"No, we haven't heard anything about that."

Yuuji interrupted me

(Akihisa, we need to be more careful when we talk to them about this. Hideyoshi and Kouta knowing this is alright, but I don't want to get anyone else involved.)

I think I have a rough idea of where he's coming at. But still, there is one thing I couldn't help but think.

(But why can't we get their help?)

(I prefer them taking the replenishment tests. If they knew about this, they would try to help us. I don't mind Shimada helping as much if we didn't need to take the replenishment tests, but Himeji would get worn out because of all the running.)

So he's concerned about the tests and Himeji's health.

"Really, what are you guys whispering about?"

Minami got a little closer to us.

"Come Akihisa, we must hurry!"

"Eh?"

Yuuji took me by the collar. Wait wait wait wait!

"Yuuji! You're chocking me! Let go!"

* * *

><p>"Do you want to explain to me why you took me by the collar?"<p>

This bastard. He does not deserve to live.

"You were taking too long."

"That's because you didn't give me any time!"

"Look, Shimada's on to us, so we have to be extra careful."

Yuuji's right. Minami's quite observant when she tries, so we need to be extremely careful.

"Anyhow, the only reason why I want Hideyoshi and Kouta to help is because we need them. Shimada and Himeji would only make things more difficult, and to be honest, it's unnecessary to ask them for help."

"So it looks like we're doing it, just the four of us."

"It has to come down to that. Come, we have to get ready for the next step."

So much running around.

But, where are we going? I want to ask him that.

* * *

><p>"Lunchtime! Finally!"<p>

"I've never seen you so excited Akihisa. Do you even have a lunch?"

"Of course I do!"

Ever since I've been living with my sister, she's been making me play less for more food. In other words, I had to sell all my games.

"Now's not the time for eating. We're here for a reason."

Right now, we're waiting right by Nemoto's shoe locker, along with Kouta with a recording camera. I don't really know why though.

Suddenly, I start hearing someone.

"Alright Kouta, get ready."

He nods.

_"Ah, here we are."_

Nemoto's talking to himself.

_"And the letter I heard about. Hm..."_

He's just reading the letter…

_"Roof. Got it."_

And now he's heading off.

"You made sure you got the ladder ready, right?"

"... Yes."

Ladder? When did they get a ladder!?

"Alright, come on! We got to head to the roof."

But Yuuji ran out the door to the courtyard.

"... Right."

What the hell's going on?

Whatever's going on, I better follow them.

* * *

><p>"So that's why you guys ran out into the courtyard."<p>

There was a ladder outside in the courtyard.

"Shhhh Akihisa. We're waiting for Nemoto. It's taking him some time though. I never thought it'll take this long for him to get up here."

"Now that you mention it, it's been awhile. Do you think he found out?"

"Not unless someone told him about our plan."

"... He's here."

"Hm?"

There's something strange though.

Nemoto's looking around, but I feel like there's something else we're missing.

"Found you!"

Someone was behind us. Damn!

"You guys really thought you could fool _me_?"

Nemoto quickly approached us. Dammit, how were we found out!?

"Whoever wrote that note in my shoe locker should learn how to spell."

"Damn it! Akihisa, what the hell did you write!?"

"Don't blame this on me Yuuji, you trusted me!"

"You guys didn't think I wouldn't have gone to _my_ Yuuka, did you... it doesn't matter. Now I know what you're up to. You can't beat me."

Damn that bastard.

"Well, we'll see."

Yuuji calmly says this.

"Humph. We'll be taking our leave now."

Finally, Nemoto left.

"This is war."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hey guys! I finally got this chapter up. I don't really know why it took so long for me to get it up.

Anyhow, I meant for this series to be more for Aki x Minami, but I thought to myself "would that be as entertaining?" Basically, think of a boxing match. You pay to see two guys beat each other up, right? You don't like a one side beating. Well, if I keep it one sided with the relationships, would it be entertaining? Probably not.

Anyhow, time for the funny moment.

I asked a few people a very important and awkward question. "Are you a male or a female?"

NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I'M DOING THIS FOR A GAME!

How should I put it... basically, it's boys against girls. A counting game. Really fun.

Okay, well, I still have some more room.

Hm, ah, so I read a review before, and this person said all the funny moments are with Akihisa and Yuuji. I cannot disagree really. Well, it's Akihisa and Yuuji/Kouta/Hideyoshi/Minami moment that make me laugh. What I'm trying to say is that Akihisa has some funny *something* moments with each of those characters. The memorable ones are with Akihisa and Minami, right? If you guys think otherwise, leave a review. I would love to hear more about this.

One last thing; I think I said this before, but I am starting a new project/group. It's where authors and readers would gather. Authors would help each other out with writing stories, and readers and authors would share their ideas on Baka and Test. We might play a few games every now and then, like the game I mentioned in the funny moment.

Alrighty, time is up! I will see you guys soon. Whenever I update, I guess. I might be awhile with updating because of me going down state this Thursday. Alrighty guys, bye!


	3. Me, Tactics, and Invasions

Well, it's finally here. Let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE<strong>

"This is war!"

"Eh, Yuuji, you've been saying that for awhile."

Damn that Nemoto. Using such dirty tricks against us. Hideyoshi's trying to calm Yuuji down a bit, but I can't blame him for being angry.

"I can't really hold my anger in when it comes to him."

Yuuji's getting a deadly look in his eyes.

Ugh. I'm tired of this already. Getting Nemoto to not attack us is harder than before since they already declared war on us.

"Yuuji, what should we do?"

"It's going to be difficult, but we need to make Nemoto jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still thinking on how it will turn out, but we all know he's not over Koyama. Maybe we could continue using her as an advantage."

"But how Yuuji?"

Hideyoshi's questioned Yuuji just now, and to be honest, I can't help but continue questioning his methods.

"One of us have to do this."

It can't be me, since I would get beaten by the FFF. Yuuji is with Shouko, and Kouta is too much of a pervert to get Koyama to date him. So that means,

"Hideyoshi, you have to do this."

Hi-Hideyoshi with Koyama? Wh-what the hell!?

"But Yuuji, I don't think I'll be able to do this."

"I still have my methods, Hideyoshi. Don't worry."

Don't worry? One of my only rays of hope is turning into a lesbian! How can anyone be calm after hearing all this!?

"What's going on in here?"

Aiko Koudo, a Class A student, just enter our classroom.

"... Nothing."

"Ah, Kouta, you know I could see through your lies."

"..."

"Well, I was in a rush today, so I forgot to (whisper)."

"..."

Kouta's nose is bleeding now. What did she say to him?

"Before I left, I (whisper) while (whisper)."

"GWAAA!"

"Kouta!"

What did she do to him!

"Aiko, you monster! How could you do this to him. You know he's weak to stuff like that."

"Oh really, then perhaps I should just tell you what I told him."

For the first time ever in my life, my nose bleed until there wasn't any more blood in my body.

* * *

><p>"Aki. Aki, wake up."<p>

Ugh, I feel like crap.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"I don't know. I came in the class and found you. I had to take you to the infirmary. Sakamoto and the others were leaving."

That's right. Aiko came in and said some things. But, why didn't the guys take me to the infirmary and had Minami take me instead? Them leaving isn't an excuse to leave me behind.

"I have to find them."

"You have to rest. You lost a lot of blood."

She's probably right. I lost a lot of blood, and I feel light headed.

But they might need me.

"Well, do you know where they went?"

"Um, I think Sakamoto said something about C class."

"Great. Oh, could you go over there real quick?"

I pointed my finger to the wall furthest from the door.

"Um, okay."

"Great. Bye!"

"Eh? Wait!"

I feel bad about tricking Minami like that, but I had to.

* * *

><p>What's going on?<p>

My hopes and dreams are being smashed away.

Why is this happening!?

"Koyama, do you agree to our terms?"

"Yes."

The pain! It hurts! Why!?

"So, it's settled. Hideyoshi and Koyama will act like their together."

Yuuji, you're making it worst! It's bad enough that Hideyoshi and Koyama are causing me great pain!

I feel something. A strange presence, a presence of death.

"Aki…"

The Messanger of Death.

"You left me… you know what that means?"

"Um, DASH!"

First them, and now Minami. Today's full of pain.

The best place to retreat at is at home. To Class F.

* * *

><p>"You made sure no one saw us?"<p>

"Of course."

What the hell is going on?

"Alright, we should head out before any if those idiots realize we were here."

""Of course!""

Three male students, none of them I don't recognize at all, just walked away from Class F. What were they doing?

As I entered the classroom, nothing seems to be different. What were they doing here?

"Aki!"

"Crap!"

I lost my life.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

I don't even have an excuse on the late update. This was an extremely short chapter, yet I update a couple of weeks later. I am sorry.

Well, the only reason why is because I've been dead for the last few weeks. Out of it. Nothing came to mind. I know what I want to do next chapter.

Anyhow, this chapter is done. I thought I'll just leave it at a cliffhanger. You know, just for the hell of it. And to keep you guys entertain.

I would do a funny moment, but I can't think of anything.

I am always happy to read any reviews you guys send. People that send me messages, I enjoy talking to you all.

So, please leave a review. If you ever read this after the weekend, I hope you had a nice weekend. I stubbed my toe. It's bruised under the nail. It kinda hurts when I walk. Well, not really. Still.

If you guys ever stop by my new forum, Fumizuki Academy Writers Group, please feel free to help out in any way you feel like it.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I hope you gotten some laughs out of it. I did laugh a bit when they first came to mind. I am easily ammused. Okay, anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you want to leave a review, please do so. If you ever want to talk or ask me a question, I check my inbox everyday on here. I always reply back. Okay, bye guys!


	4. Me, Tactics, and Invasions Pt 2

Hey guys! I want to mention something right now, but I will save it for when you finish reading this chapter. Oh, and to those who participated in the Fumizuki Academy Writers Group [Demigod39cluesfan, AlphaWolfSquad01, Rockrockluver246, WishingDragon, and Allie-chii (these five posted in the forum)], thanks. Like always, we are accepting new members.

Well, I think I talked enough. Let's begin chapter 4, or technically chapter 14, because of the other two fanfics.

* * *

><p>AKIHISA'S PROSPECTIVE<p>

What happened? Um, Class B declared war on us, the system is down, Yuuji's first plan was a bust, Hideyoshi became a lesbian. No, that cannot be true. I mean, why would he like people of the same gender as him?

What else happened? Oh yeah, those three guys. They were in Class F. Why?

Something else happened. What was it?

...

...

...

Oh yeah. Minami ended up killing me. I feel like crap.

But, where am I? Wait, this is t-t-t-t-the Rive Styx. Am I really dead? Did Minami really kill me for no reason whatsoever?

"Akhisa Yoshii. Come and cross the river. Come to the other side."

Hell no. No matter what you say will make me cross.

"Come on. We have Himeji's cookies."

THAT MAKES IT WORST!

"Woah!"

"Yo, Akihisa. What's wrong?"

Oh, so it was only a dream.

"I had a nightmare about Himeji's cooking."

"Oh no, this is bad. W have to get you to the infirmary and have you check out."

Yuuji's eyes widen with fear as he said this.

Right now, we're in Class F. It's just me and Yuuji.

"Oi, Yuuji. Where's Kouta and Hideyoshi?"

I couldn't help but noticed that Hideyoshi and Kouta were both missing.

"Hm, if I had to guess, I would think they're taking a breather."

"But what about the plan?"

"It failed."

This is the second time that his plan failed.

But, his look. Yuuji's look didn't change when he said this. He doesn't seem angry.

Before I asked him that, I need to tell him about something.

"Yuuji, could we walk around a bit?"

"What? Don't tell me that you're really… that the rumors are true."

"What rumors!?"

"You know. The one, about you, um, well, it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>"Yuuji, what happened? You didn't seem worried."<p>

"Although the plan did fail, something good came out of it."

Something good? Out of Hideyoshi being a lesbian? What the hell is wrong with Yuuji today?

"We seemed to hit Nemoto where it hurts the most. He probably thinks that Koyama is completely over him. But why did you need to ask me this in the hallway?"

"Because I saw some guys walking out of our classroom. I think they're from Class B."

"Hm. You're probably right."

So my theory was right.

"But, it'll suck for you, because you said something about Hideyoshi being a lesbian in your sleep."

...

"And they're probably pissed about that. They might want to kill you now."

"So, you're also assuming that they planted listening devices in there, right?"

"That's the only reason why I would think that. Look, Nemoto doesn't know that we know about those. We could talk elsewhere about our plans."

"But where?"

*gulp*

Yuuji gulped.

"Hell."

"Hell?"

* * *

><p>"Yuuji, when you said Hell-"<p>

"It truly is Hell."

"THIS IS CLASS A YOU IDIOT!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED AN IDIOT BY YOU! A CLASS IS THE EXACT DEFINITION OF HELL!"

This guy. This is clearly Class A. How could he mistake Class A for Hell? It would more likely be mistaken for Heaven.

Anyhow, we're standing outside of Class A.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"This is the only place where we could talk about our plans. Besides, some people from A Class might be able to help out."

"Alright, then let's go in."

"No."

"Yes.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"DAMN IT AKIHISA, I DON'T WANT TO GO IN!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUITE!?"

""Sorry Ironman."

"..."

Ironman appeared right behind us.

"... Yuuji, you're being to loud."

"Shouko?"

Now Shouko's with us.

"Ah, Shouko. Yuuji wanted to know if we may enter."

"... Yes."

"Akihisa, can we talk?"

"Didn't you say that it's too dangerous to talk out here."

"... I agree."

"Your opinion doesn't matter right now."

"... Please enter."

"And if I don't?"

"... We get married."

"Fine, fine. I'll come in."

"... Thank you."

(Akihisa, I'll kill you later.)

(Not if you can't catch me.)

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE<p>

Well, this chapter is done. Took a bit, and again, I don't know why, but I got it done.

Oh joy, I have a lot to talk about. Where to begin?

Let's start with a debate. Someone tried convincing me into thinking that Akihisa and Himeji ends up together, but I was all like "no." I have many reasons why, and one of them is that Akihisa and Himeji are opposites, much like how Akihisa and Miharu are. Akihisa is an idiot, but he could cook well. Himeji is a genius, but she can't cook to save her life. Opposite!

Another thing. Someone said that volume 12 was translated. That is false. Not true. The translations for that isn't finished yet.

Um, let's see. Oh! The forum, Fumizuki Academy Writers Group, is going great. It's really fun to get connected with others.

That's about it. I should be able to get the next chapter finished up soon. Let's hope.


	5. Me, Yuuji, and Final Tactics

I think for this chapter I should have some fun. Let's see where this goes.

* * *

><p>"Shouko, um, quick question."<p>

"... What is it Yoshii?"

"I hope that this isn't a burden."

"... No."

"Well, why exactly did you shock Yuuji?"

"He was being a bad boy."

"?"

I couldn't help but have floating question marks around my head.

"Uh, Shouko."

"... You're awake."

"Why the hell did you shock me?"

"... You were being a bad boy."

"What the hell did I do wrong!?"

"... You disobey."

"?"

Now Yuuji's having floating question marks.

"Well, whatever. Oi, Akihisa, we got to think of a plan."

"Right. I'll call Kouta and Hideyoshi over."

"How? Their cells are probably-"

"Oi! Someone flipped Himeji's skirt!"

*drip drip*

"Oi! Kouta! You alright?"

Kouta appeared after I called him. When it comes down to anything perverted, he could hear it a mile away.

"Ah, Hideyoshi's here as well."

"Is there anything I could help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, there is Hideyoshi. I need you to start spying on Nemoto. I also need you to place these."

"Roger!"

Yuuji gave Hideyoshi some small devices.

"Kouta! I need you to go back to the classroom and see if you could find any hidden cameras."

"... Roger."

With that, they left.

"Akihisa, wait here until we get an intel report from Hideyoshi."

"Right."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It's so boring here.

* * *

><p>"I'm back."<p>

"Ah, Hideyoshi, you're finally back."

Hideyoshi finally came back.

"Oi, Hideyoshi, what did you find out?"

"Nemoto is yelling at his classmates. Something about them failing."

"That's great. Did you also place _them_?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I'm assuming that Kouta also succeeded his mission."

"... Yes."

Kouta appeared out of nowhere. Seriously, this guy's some kind of ninja.

"Alright. Kouta, do _it_."

"Right."

Kouta left within seconds.

"Look over here Akihisa."

Yuuji pulled out a computer from a bag.

"Um, what's with that?"

"We're going to watch how Kouta does."

"Alright."

Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and me gather around the computer. I see four guys, including Nemoto.

'Next time you fail-'

Nemoto fell.

'Class rep!'

'What should we do?'

'Was it those damn F class students? We shouldn't have had gone to war against them.'

Yuuji pulled something else out of a bag.

"Alright, that should be enough. No need to kill those three too."

"... Roger."

"Yuuji, what just happened?"

Yuuji looked up from the computer.

"Remember those needles I gave Kouta? They had poison on them."

"Poison?"

"Himeji's cooking."

That is truly the most deadly poison known.

"With that, mission's complete. They shouldn't be attacking us. Even if Nemoto does still declare war on us, his classmates wouldn't listen to him. They're too scared of what just happened."

"But I don't get how they assumed it was us."

"Kouta found the cameras, so I'm assuming that Nemoto was watching while Kouta removed them."

"Is that so?"

The rest of the day continued on.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, yesterday you had some free time, but now we're going to work extra hard to teach you what you should've learned yesterday!"<p>

Ironman is about to give us a lecture from hell.

(So, about Class B-)

(Nemoto had to call off the attack.)

(That's good.)

"Yoshii! Sakamoto! Be quite!"

""Sorry Ironman!""

"It's Mr. Nishimura!"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE<p>

I can make a prediction. It'll be about you, the reader. I predict that you...

You, you're reading this!

How did I know?

Anyhow, I felt so great about doing this chapter. Something happened, and I don't know what. I would normally update every week or two, but not this time.

I'm thinking of doing an OC. I already got one in mind. I know exactly how I want to do him or her.

Anyhow, you guys may had noticed that I typed "Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and me…" right? Well, I figured that Akihisa would say "me" instead of "I." Si?

I am also speaking random languages too. You know, like what Akihisa thought Minami was doing in volume 7.5 (season two, episode eight). Just spoke Spanish. I feel a bit more special.

Anyhow, I pretty much called two guys out yesterday. They were saying that volume twelve translated and got placed in bookstores. And then they tried convincing me about the ending being an Akihisa x Himeji. I know I told you guys this story before, at least part of it, but here's the rest.

1: Volume twelve is being translated.

2: There is only a 0.0000000000% chance of Akihisa being with Himeji, if even that. Don't question it, just roll with it. It's lower than the possibility of someone dying in a toy wagon, which is, for some reason, a higher chance of dying than dying while riding a roller coaster. At least that is what I heard. Damn TV.

Sorry for repeating the story.

Something funny? Okay, since you guys asked.

I was playing this counting game, and as a joke, I posted pi. It is extremely long. I will have pi in the author's note for this fanfiction.

Anyhow, if you guys liked this fanfic, the please leave a review. I think this will be the final chapter Before the final author's note. So, please leave a review. If you ever want to talk about being a baka, knowin. Someone who is a baka, or just want to talk baka, please leave me a message or join the Fumizuki Academy Writers Group. Thanks!

On a side note, I get very lonely. Please change that.


	6. Author's Note

Well, it's here. The final piece of the puzzle. The puzzle known as life.

...

...

...

Just kidding.

Anyhow, I am going to save the pi for last. First the author's note.

Well, I want to thank you guys for reading this fanfic. It truly means a lot to me. Takagi Akito was the person that got me to write. He didn't tell me to as much as him inspiring me enough to. And I'm happy I got to do it for Baka and Test. I would also like to think everyone that checked out the forum called Fumizuki Academy Writers Group. People who partaking in the _project_, thanks.

I really wanted to thank you all. After finishing up this fanfic (which I did awhile ago, the day after posting chapter four I believe) I kinda don't want Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu to end. There is also a rumor (and please do not get your hopes up) of a volume 12.5, but it's doubtful. At least to me it is. Baka-Tsuki may had Oafed up. Either way, you might want to see it. Talk about it a bit. Think about it. I mean, there's some side stories the Inuoe Kenji could do, such as Akihisa's, Minami's, and Hazuki's "date." Maybe even another one of the system tests the old hag has F Class do. I don't know why really, but I liked 9.5's system test. The one with the kids. It was funny.

I also have a funny moment. Here goes nothing.

I was taking a quiz. One part of it was vocab, and we needed to write a sentence using each word. Vocab word-catapult. "Okay, easy. 'Aniwatcher154 used a catapult to launch cats at the birds.'" I said my name, but I'll translate it to Aniwatcher154. Vocab word-kerosene. "Alright. 'Aniwatcher154 used kerosene to burn his new ammo source, but did it carefully so he wouldn't blow up his catapult.'" Don't question the kerosene. Vocab word-evict. "Hm... 'Aniwatcher154 launched flamming headless birds at the people trying to evict him for misusing his catapult.'" I have a sick twist of humor. Teacher's comment: wow Aniwatcher154.

Next quiz. Vocab word-grieve. "Aniwatcher154 grieved for his hatchet when it passed away." Don't question my creativity. Vocab word- hatchet. "Aniwatcher154 used a hatchet to launch flamming headless birds at the people trying to evict him for misusing his catapult by using a hatchet." Some catapults have strings. Vocab word-buzzard. "Aniwatcher154 chopped the head off of a buzzard when it was flying above the flamming headless birds." I like to put myself into my stories. I also like to make stories.

Well, now for a bit of pi. I would paste more of it, but Safari crashed twice on my iPad.

3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923542019956112129021960864034418159813629774771309960518707211349999998372978049951059731732816096318595024459455346908302642522308253344685035261931188171010003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938095257201065485863278865936153381827968230301952035301852968995773622599413891249721775283479131515574857242454150695950829533116861727855889075098381754637464939319255060400927701671139009848824012858361603563707660104710181942955596198946767837449448255379774726847104047534646208046684259069491293313677028989152104752162056966024058038150193511253382430035587640247496473263914199272604269922796782354781636009341721641219924586315030286182974555706749838505494588586926995690927210797509302955321165344987202755960236480665499119881834797753566369807426542527862551818417574672890977772793800081647060016145249192173217214772350141441973568548161361157352552133475741849468438523323907394143334547762416862518983569485562099219222184272550254256887671790494601653466804988627232791786085784383827967976681454100953883786360950680064225125205117392984896084128488626945604241965285022210661186306744278622039194945047123713786960956364371917287467764657573962413890865832645995813390478027590

Hope you liked pi. My iPad crashed ten times because of it. Grrrrrrr.

Well, that's all. If you would like to leave a review, that would be nice. Fumizuki Academy Writers Group is still, and always will be, recruiting. I am also able to chat with any of you guys, so please do not be afraid to chat with me.

I live a lonely life. I talked about it in the first fanfiction, _Me, Our Vacation, and Unexpected Events_. Lolz, well, yeah. Bye.


End file.
